twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey and Regina
The friendship pairing between''' Lacey Porter and Regina Crane'. Moments & Mentions Socio *While walking into school with Sarita and Lacey, Regina assures her best friend that she has her back with Danny's return. *When Regina sees Danny in the hallway she is attracted to him, and she watches as he talks to Jo and Lacey. *Regina eats lunch with Lacey and Sarita. *Lacey gets uncomfortable when Regina calls Danny over and she leaves. *At the party, Lacey is hanging out with Sarita and watching drunk Jo and Regina hanging on Danny. *Regina reveals to Danny, in front of Lacey, that Lacey came up with the nickname "Socio" for Danny. *After Danny walks away Lacey yells at Regina for embarassing her and drunk Regina smirks, rolls her eyes and stumbles off. *After Danny whispers something in Scott's ear to get him off of Jo, and Danny and Jo leave, Lacey and Regina watch. *Lacey looks shocked and Regina looks amused. Then Regina makes eye contact with Lacey while walking off smiling and drinking her beer. *Lacey's immediate reaction was shock when Regina was murdered. Grief Is a Five Letter Word *Lacey speaks at Regina's funeral about their good times, including summer trips, going to the mall, loud music in the car, secrets.. *Lacey gives Kyle her official statement on Regina's murder case. *Lacey yells at everyone at the grief counseling session when she knows that Regina didn't even like any of them. *After yelling at Phoebe, Regina's former best friend, and making her leave, Lacey apologizes and says that she just needed to vent and let out her anger. *Lacey tells Phoebe that her last interaction with Regina wasn't a good one because she yelled at her for embarassing her in front of Danny. *Phpebe assures Lacey that Regina knows she loves her. Sleeping with the Frenemy *Lacey was handed a box of Regina's things in it from Gloria Crane. *Lacey learns from the DVD Jo watched that Regina may have had a thing with Archie but denies it, trusting her friend. The Fest And The Furious *Lacey had a dream about Regina's ghost, where she told her she got into heaven, Danny killed her, and she knows that Lacey likes Danny. Regina also emphisizes the necklace. *Lacey questions Gloria about Regina's necklace. *Lacey helps Gloria sort Regina's mail and condolance letters. *Lacey discovers in one of the envelopes that someone from Appt. 413 in Connecticut was paying Regina off to be quiet - or else - and her last payment was three days before her death. *Lacey goes to the Festival and contemplates giving Chief Masterson the letter and money but after running into Gloria at Regina's memorial booth she puts it away. *Lacey wants to wait until she knows why they were paying Regina so she doesn't ruin her friend's reputation because her loved ones deserve to keep the memory they have of her now. *Lacey recuits Danny and, reluctlantly, Jo to help her crack the case. Three For The Road *Lacey, Danny, and Jo go on a road trip for Regina to the apartment. *Lacey and Jo discover that Vikram Desai was paying Regina off for an unknown reason, but is still presumed dead - ''presumed. Trivia Category:Pairings Category:Stubs Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Article stubs